Reflexion
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [1827, semi AU] Kita setara; kita sama. Crosspost dari AO3.
1. Chapter 1

**Karakter © Amano Akira**  
 **Kepala Deputi Penistaan © Panda Dayo**  
 **Semi AU, OOC, batang x batang #NJIR**  
 **Hibari Kyouya x Sawada Tsunayoshi**  
 **Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

.  
.

Sawada Tsunayoshi sebentar lagi bisa sedikit merasakan kebebasan dari cengkeraman seorang diktator bernama Reborn. Tutor yang katanya membimbingnya dengan sepenuh hati—huek— itu, kini tidak akan bisa mengganggu hari-harinya lagi.

 _Kenapa?_

Oh, tentu saja. Karena mulai sekarang Tsunayoshi akan kuliah di Universitas Tokyo. Bukan kekuasaan Vongola yang bisa meloloskan nama pemuda brunette itu masuk sini, namun tentu saja atas hasil usaha kerasnya sendiri. Di SMA ia mati-matian belajar agar bisa melepas jubah kedamean miliknya serta mencapai kesuksesan temporari ini.

Teman-temannya juga mendaftar di sekitar sini, seperti Hayato dan Takeshi. Ryohei dan Kyoko ada di fakultas sebelah. Beruntung Tsunayoshi memilih jurusan yang tidak terlalu merepotkan seperti sosiologi. Benar saja, tidak ada teman-temannya yang memilih jurusan sama. Hayato lebih memilih fisika, Takeshi memilih olahraga bersama dengan Ryohei. Kyoko, adik Ryohei—sekaligus gebetannya— menetapkan tata boga sebagai jurusan pilihannya.

' _Ah, Kyoko-chan pasti tambah manis.'_ Tsuna mesam-mesem, membayangkan gebetannya memasak. Tsuna ngiler pake banget karena terlalu berharap dapat melihat Kyoko memasak secara live.

Lambo dan I-pin masih setia numpang di rumahnya. Mereka kini menginjak kelas enam sekolah dasar dan masih bersekolah di Namimori. Aha, sampai jumpa, Namimori! Adios!

Tsunayoshi menyadari satu keuntungan lebih selain lepas dari kebiadaban Reborn. Ia tidak akan bertemu Hibari Kyoya si jutek itu!

Terakhir yang ia dengar dari gosip para guardiannya—sebenarnya cuma Hayato saja, sih—, si awan jahat itu masih menetap di Namimori dan masih sering patroli. Katanya, prefek itu suka pergi ke kuil Namimori, mungkin membahas pembangunan markas rahasia seperti yang Tsuna temui di masa depan?

 _YESSSSSSSSS_

 _Apapun itu bomat, lah._

Sawada Tsunayoshi memproklamirkan diri sebagai seorang pecinta kebebasan. Akhirnya, hari-hari seperti neraka itu sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Tidak ada satupun anggota Vongola termasuk Timoteo ikut campur dalam pendidikannya, dan memerintahkan Reborn menunda bimbingan sampai Tsuna pulang saat liburan semester kelak. Diam-diam Tsuna menitikkan air mata bahagia, berharap dapat memeluk Timoteo sebagai rasa terima kasih.

 _(Asal tidak ketahuan Xanxus saja.)_

Hari ini, Tsuna akan melihat-lihat dulu apartemennya. Sekali lagi, ia tidak menggunakan kekuasaan Vongola walaupun ia berhak memakai semua fasilitas dan uang dari famiglia terbesar itu. Ruangannya ada di lantai sepuluh, sedikit memakan waktu meskipun memakai lift. Ia tahu apartemen ini cukup dekat dan terjangkau dari Mochida, senpai sewaktu SMP-nya dulu. Tsuna bertemu dengannya beberapa hari lalu saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo dan sedang bingung mencari apartemen yang tidak terlalu mahal untuknya. Walaupun Mochida sendiri mengakui, harga sewa apartemen yang kini ditempati Tsuna termasuk golongan mewah.

Tsuna tidak begitu takut akan finansialnya, mengingat ia akan segera menjadi penerus bos Vongola, pula Reborn rajin memberikannya uang saku dengan nominal yang wow sejak SMA, katanya titipan Timoteo dan boleh digunakan Tsuna untuk keperluannya, sekalipun Iemitsu—ayahnya— juga menerima gaji yang tergolong besar pula mengingat statusnya. Tsuna menabung sedikit demi sedikit dan ia sudah memperkirakan uangnya akan cukup selama dua tahun ke depan untuk sewa, makan, biaya kuliah, dan segala sesuatunya. Tsuna harus mencari pekerjaan setelah ini, untuk bisa menabung lagi. Tsuna bukanlah orang yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang, jadi dirasa bekerja pun bukan masalah meski sebetulnya ia sendiri adalah calon bos, tidak perlu memikirkannya sejauh itu.

Tsuna melihat nomor kamarnya sendiri; 99. Kata pemilik apartemen sewaktu diskusi harga sewa, ia mengatakan ada seseorang yang sehari sebelumnya juga menempati kamar itu. Tsuna tidak bisa mengubah pilihan karena di sana sudah penuh, tidak ada jaminan untuk mendapat yang lebih nyaman—dari segi visual— lain, dan ia menuruti intuisinya walau sedikit merasa cemas.

Tsuna mengetuk pintu pelan dan mendorongnya, setelah membuka dengan kunci duplikat yang ia punya. Takut mengusik keberadaan orang yang satu kamar dengannya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Tsuna melihat siapa yang duduk di sofa depan televisi yang menayangkan berita. Iris cokelatnya tidak bisa mengelak dari rasa khawatir. Perlahan, Tsuna berkeringat dingin, sayup-sayup mendengar dengkuran halus dari si empunya.

Rambut hitam itu, bahu tegap itu, tubuh tinggi itu, dan...dan...

.. _.tonfa itu._

Tsunayoshi menelan ludah, merasakan ancaman level triple S. Intuisinya mengatakan sesuatu, bahwa ia harus pergi dari sini jika tidak ingin terlibat masalah panjang ke depan. Namun di sisi lain, ia kepo ingin melihat wajah tidur orang itu. Tsuna mengendap-endap bak maling, memastikan tidak akan membangunkannya. Benar saja, dia sedang terlelap dan—terlihat tampan. Jujur, Tsunayoshi iri mengapa ada makhluk sesempurna itu.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memandangi wajahku, herbivore?"

Tsuna terjengit. Padahal masih menutup mata, tapi dia bisa memergoki tindak-tanduk Tsuna, ugh! _Dasar—_

"Hi-Hibari-san kenapa ada di sini?"

Pertanyaan paling tolol sedunia. Hibari Kyouya ada di sini ya untuk tinggal, lah! Ingatkan Tsuna untuk membawa lakban demi mengurangi rasa penasarannya.

Kyouya mendengus sengit.

"Aku terpaksa. Kalah taruhan dengan akanbo."

 _Terpaksa? Akanbo?_

 _ **Reborn, kau baru saja memasukkanku ke kandang buaya!**_

 _(Verde bersin di suatu tempat.)_

Tsuna pilu dalam hati. Apanya yang bebas kalau begini?

Eh, tunggu, artinya Reborn sudah tahu dia akan memilih tempat dan ruangan ini?

 **Holy syit.**

 _Terkutuklah Reborn dan kejeniusannya!_

"Hi-Hibari-san tidak usah memaksakan diri." Tsuna mencoba konversasi. Kalau beruntung, ia bisa bebas, kalau tidak—

"Dia memintaku menjagamu selama kau di sini." jawab Kyouya enteng—Tsuna justru berharap dia keberatan.

 _Eh? Menjaga?_

 _ **EEEEHHHHHHH?!**_

 _( Reborn menyeruput espressonya dengan tenang di suatu tempat. )_

* * *

.  
.

* * *

Ada banyak pertanyaan muncul di benak Tsunayoshi, tapi yang utama hanya satu; apakah ini mimpi?

Di ruangan yang cukup luas itu, ada satu dapur, ruang tamu, meja makan, dan dua kamar yang berbeda. Tsuna bernafas lega, artinya dia tak akan takut terlalu mengganggu Kyouya dan segala kedamaiannya.

"Hibari-san...eum...mau makan? Aku bawa beberapa snack ke sini." tawar Tsuna basa-basi.

Di luar dugaan, Kyouya menengadahkan tangannya. "Awas kalau tidak enak, herbivore."

Kyouya gengsi mengatakan bahwa ia sedang lapar. Salahkan Reborn untuk semua ini sampai-sampai dia lupa kebutuhan pokok yang amat mendasar bagi tiap entitas makhluk hidup. Dia ke sini diberi uang seadanya oleh Reborn, tidak berhak menolak karena dia kalah dalam duel.

Tsunayoshi duduk di samping lelaki itu. Meskipun ia masih sedikit takut melihat Kyouya, tapi tak sebesar dulu. Sejak kembali dari masa depan, ia sendiri bertanya mengapa dirinya di masa itu amat mempercayai Hibari Kyouya? Ia berasumsi, Kyouya tidaklah seburuk apa yang ia dan orang lain pikirkan. Dirinya di masa depan pasti punya alasan. Tapi, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata ia benar-benar mempercayai Kyouya. Mungkin kejadian ini adalah titik awal akar pertanyaannya selama ini?

Intuisinya menyetujui.

"Aku cuma bawa—eh, cokelat?" Tsuna menyerahkan beberapa permen cokelat dengan waspada. Kyouya menilik tidak suka pada ekspresi Tsuna, tapi ia sadar diri akan penyebabnya.

"Suapi aku."

Impuls Tsuna yang telah berganti onderdil; kini merespons lebih cepat. Pikirannya kaget, begitu pula reaksinya. Ia hanya spontan karena...itu Hibari Kyouya.

"E-eh?! Kenapa?" tanya Tsuna, minta sesi pengulangan secara implisit.

"Suapi atau kamikorosu." entah sejak kapan tonfanya sudah siap di tangan kekar itu. Tsuna tidak mau digigit sampai mati, maka ia dengan segera membuka bungkusan dan membebaskan cokelat pahit itu dari kurungannya. Reborn yang membawakannya ini, padahal Tsuna bilang ia lebih suka yang manis. Reborn memaksa, sambil memberi ancaman akan mengganggu Tsuna bila tak menerima hadiah yang susah payah ia beli dari Italia.

 _Sejauh mana kau merencakan semua ini, Reborn?!_

 _(Namun, Tsuna bersyukur kali ini.)_

Cokelat itu berpindah dari tangan lembut Tsunayoshi menuju mulut Kyouya. Tanpa sengaja ujung jemari Tsuna sedikit terkulum oleh Kyouya. Tapi, tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu.

"Tidak buruk." komentar Kyouya. "Herbivore, kau bisa masak, 'kan?" tanyanya out of topic. Daripada dikamikorosu, Tsuna buru-buru menyahutnya.

"Tapi tidak sehebat ibuku, sih. Dari Kyoko-chan dan Haru saja aku sering kalah, ahaha." Tsuna mengungkapkan kenyataan menyedihkan. Wajar kalau dia tidak bisa, tapi setidaknya dia berusaha agar tak terlalu merepotkan ibunya terus untuk mengurusi dirinya.

"Coba masak sesuatu malam ini. Aku akan memakannya." Kyouya merebut paksa butiran cokelat lain yang masih berada di telapak tangan Tsuna—langsung menggunakan mulut.

Tsuna terdiam.

Kyouya masih mengunyah cokelat.

AC berhembus kencang.

"A-A-AP-A-AP-A-A-A-APA?!" Tsuna tidak lagi bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak berteriak. Katakanlah, ini adalah kebiasaannya.

"Keberatan?"

Iris _metalic blue_ itu mengilat di ujung kelopak matanya. Menunjukkan determinasi dan kekuasaannya melalui tatapan. Penuh kekuatan, ciri khas seorang superior yang sepertinya melekat dari lahir. Tsunayoshi merasa otomatis tersihir.

"T-t-ti-ti-tidak, Hibari-san! Aku akan berusaha!" Tsuna tertawa paksa. Sementara batinnya memberontak hebat. _'Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?!'_

Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Hibari Kyouya, akan memulai kehidupan baru yang sakinah, mawadah, dan warroh—

 _Author dicitten tonpa._

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kyouya pamit keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara segar—meskipun Tsuna yakin bahwa alasan Kyouya adalah merasa bosan dan ingin segera mencari mangsa sebagai hiburan. Tsuna berdoa dalam hati agar kebaikan Kyouya hari ini kepadanya berlangsung selamanya.

Eh, wajar dong doa gitu sementara yang dihadapinya adalah Hibari Kyouya! Tsuna menyingkirkan pemikiran-pemikiran yang tidak perlu. Ini demi masa depanku, batinnya berujar.

 _Kok ambigu._

Sepasang mata Tsuna menjelajahi tempat tinggal barunya. Tidak buruk, —mungkin. Tsuna pun sangat menyukai desain ruangannya. Cat temboknya berwarna kuning gading, serta agak cokelat muda di beberapa bagian. Televisi tadi sudah dimatikan, berukuran lumayan besar, mungkin sekitar dua puluh tujuh inci? Di lemari dapur, tidak ada apapun sesuai dugaan. Ia teringat percakapan dengan pemilik apartemen dan mengingat bahwa Kyouya seharusnya sudah lebih dulu sehari di sini daripada dirinya. Apa Kyouya sudah makan, ya?

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Ngapain aku cemas sama Hibari-san? Dia kan kuat." Tsuna terus menanamkan sugesti itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Ya, Hibari Kyouya adalah orang terkuat yang ia temui, tidak akan mudah untuk jatuh sakit.

 _Eh, tapi kalau belum makan, bagaimana?_

Argh, sial. Tsuna tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitarnya sekalipun itu Kyouya. Setelah beberapa menit mengalami derita perang diam antara batin, otak, serta perasaannya, ia memutuskan mencoba apa yang tadi diminta—diperintah— Kyouya. Meskipun Tsuna harus siap dengan resiko kamikorosu apabila rasanya tidak cocok di lidah Kyouya. Nanti Tsuna akan buka internet untuk melihat resep-resep sederhana saja, ah. Sampai akhirnya ia bergumam karena menyadari sesuatu,

"Eh, aku tidak tahu makanan kesukaan Hibari-san."

 _Sial_.

Tsuna yakin mukanya sudah memerah sekarang.

.

* * *

Kyouya pulang sekitar pukul enam petang—dengan luka memar di sana-sini. Tsuna tidak berani bertanya, dan memilih diam ketika melihat pemuda awan itu masuk ruangan. Walaupun terluka begitu, kenapa ia masih saja terlihat tampan? Tsuna pikir, Tuhan memang tidak pernah adil.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat, herbivore?"

Oh, ingatkan Tsuna kalau Kyouya adalah tipe pendeteksi yang sangat baik.

"Um...Hibari-san, sebaiknya lukamu diobati dulu. Aku masak o-zoni malam ini. M-maaf jika kurang memuaskan." Tsuna berkata penuh keraguan setelah membeli berbagai bahan di supermarket tadi. Bukan sepenuhnya salah dia, kan, tuh aura membunuh Kyouya malah makin pekat.

"Tsk, urusi dirimu sendiri, herbivore." Kyouya masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih melongo seorang diri. Ia lalu menata piring di atas meja, kebetulan sekali karena ia baru saja akan menyiapkan makan malam. Masakannya masih hangat bila dimakan, syukurlah. Sekilas Tsuna berpikir apakah Kyouya punya ponsel atau sejenisnya karena Tsuna tidak mungkin ada di sini sepanjang waktu. Besok adalah jadwal sebuah ritual keramat calon mahasiswa baru yang dinamakan ospek. Tsuna bertaruh tidak akan sengeri seperti saat dilatih Reborn, jadi ia berupaya menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Besok adalah pembekalan pertama, dan ia tidak boleh terlambat apapun alasannya. Semoga saja besok dia tidak bangun siang, mengingat sifat dame miliknya masih tersisa dan kadang kumat bak penyakit mematikan.

Selang sepuluh menit, Kyouya sudah keluar dengan pakaian yang lebih normal; kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang. Sederhana, tapi sukses membuat Tsuna terpesona tanpa ia sadari sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kemeja itu pas dengan tubuh atasnya, bagaimana kaki jenjang itu terlihat begitu menawan, leher itu nampak seksi—sebelum Tsuna berusaha menarik diri dari khayalan dengan membayangkan Kyoko.

"Si-silahkan makan, Hibari-san." Tsuna membiarkan Kyouya duduk duluan, sementara ia menyusul. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan, mengucapkan selamat makan. Kyouya tidak langsung memulai sesi penjurian ketika makanan buatan Tsuna masuk ke mulutnya. Wajahnya mengernyit, dan Tsuna seakan paham bahwa masakannya ada yang—

"Lumayan juga, seperti buatan Kusakabe."

— _kurang?_

Tsuna tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan makannya dengan khidmat. Setidaknya, Kyouya tidak membencinya. Makan malam itu lalu berubah menjadi sehening teritori kuburan. Kyouya yang pelit bicara, dan Tsuna yang bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Tsuna pikir...bersama Kyouya itu tidak buruk juga.

 _( Tsuna, jangan lupa bahwasanya tonfa andalan penjagamu dapat melayang sewaktu-waktu tanpa pandang bulu.)_

* * *

.

.  
.

* * *

Hari perdana kebebasan Tsuna berubah menjadi mimpi buruk.

Tsuna berhasil bangun pagi tanpa kerusuhan, berangkat ke kampus, memastikan Kyouya sudah makan dan akan menjaga 'markas' mereka sampai pukul dua belas, karena Tsuna pikir pembekalan dari jam delapan pagi pasti cepat selesai.

 _(Kau ini ibunya atau apa, Tsuna?)_

Ternyata salah besar.

Tercengang berada di barisan depan akibat tingginya, melihat para Arcobaleno Ceria (itu hanya julukan semata dari Tsunayoshi), memperkenalkan diri mereka sebagai senpai sekaligus panitia ospek tahun ini di sana. Mammon dan Verde yang katanya paling susah dihubungi pun mau-maunya hadir.

"Yo, salam kenal. Aku Colonello dari semester lima, kora! Jurusan olahraga, kora!" Colonello yang pertama kali mengenalkan diri, disusul oleh yang lain.

"Fon, jurusan manajemen, semester lima." — _dia cewek apa cowok, kok kepangan?_

"Skull, jurusan mesin semester tiga." — _kenapa dia masih pake helm? Emang diijinin, ya?_

"Verde, fisika, semester lima." — _wait, senpainya Hayato, dong?_

"Mammon. Akuntansi. Semester lima." _gampang ditebak ini, mah._

"Yuni, sastra inggris, semester tiga." _senyumnya cantik aduhai._

Dan inilah yang terakhir, tutor sadis tanpa ampun yang selama ini membimbingnya.

"Renato Sinclair. Matematika. Semester tujuh."

Tsuna keselek. Apa-apaan nama Renato Sinclair itu? Terlalu keren, tidak adil! Tsuna juga ingin punya nama keren, tau! _Sialan kau, Reborn!_

"Kami semua bertujuh akan mengawasi kalian semua, jangan bernafas lega walaupun kami kalah jumlah dan fisik. Bila perlu, semua budak—maksudnya, semua temanku akan menghabisi kalian." Reborn tersenyum girang.

 _Tunggu_.

 _ **TUNGGUTUNGGUTUNGGU**_.

Tsuna mendadak sakit kepala. Neraka macam apalagi ini, ya Tuhan...

* * *

.

.  
.

* * *

"Apa maksudnya ini, Reborn?"

Di jalan pulang, Reborn menemaninya sebentar sambil bilang ingin melihat apartemen Tsuna. Meski wajah Tsuna mengatakan, menahan agar tidak meludahinya. Pembekalan selesai pukul sebelas, dan Tsuna bisa sedikit bersantai.

"Apartemen, Hibari-san, cokelat, dan sekarang—" Tsuna menarik nafas dalam-dalam. _Jangan emosi, Tsunayoshi, nanti gimana kalau kamu gak moe lagi, terus gak bisa luluhin hati Reborn yang sekeras batu karang itu?_

Tsunayoshi diam-diam narsis.

"Maa, begitulah, perintah langsung dari atasan. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, meski sejujurnya aku senang dapat melihatmu, Tsuna." jawab Reborn jujur.

Kata-kata Reborn memang manis,—

"makanya besok jangan sampai terlambat, dame-Tsuna! Kau itu sudah besar!" sebuah tendangan mendarat sempurna di punggung Tsuna. Tsuna menjerit pelan, sepertinya ia bisa mendengar sesuatu. Ouch.

 _—tapi perlakuannya sadis._

* * *

.

.  
.

* * *

Reborn mengucapkan sampai jumpa di depan apartemen, mengatakan masih banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan. Tsuna memaklumi kesibukan Arcobaleno yang satu itu. Sedari dulu, Reborn memang mengurusi banyak hal demi Vongola—Tsuna kagum untuk satu bagian itu, selebihnya tidak. Reborn memang hebat. Tsuna pun mulai membayangkan bagaimana bila seandainya Reborn itu adalah musuh Vongola.

Pintu ruangan dibuka, Tsuna menemukan Kyouya lagi-lagi tertidur di sofa. Tsunayoshi langsung melenggang pergi, membiarkan Kyouya dengan kedamaiannya. Bagaimanapun, mereka sama-sama orang yang menginginkan kedamaian di muka bumi, dan tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun.

Tsuna langsung memasak makan siang setelah berganti baju. Tadi pagi dia masak sup—beruntung Kyouya tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia mengambil dua butir telur dari almari penyimpanan. Siang ini ia ingin memasak yang simpel saja; omelet. Tsuna sedikit terbantu karena tadi pagi Kyouya setuju untuk berbelanja mulai besok, karena ia pikir awalnya Kyouya akan menolaknya. Namun, ternyata dia pengertian juga.

 _Ugh. Manis sekali._

Tsunayoshi menyadari bahwa pemilik surai hitam terbangun karena aroma masakannya. Ia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum memanggil Tsuna.

"Herbivore?" Kyouya melirik jam dinding, pukul dua belas tepat. Ia merasa ngantuk sebentar dan berniat tidur, malah kebablasan. Sialan. Tempat ini bukan Namimori, ia tidak bisa seenaknya berkelahi karena nanti Tsuna pun bisa kena dampaknya. Yang kemarin itu, ia yang ditantang duluan, jadi ia rasa tidak masalah. Sementara di sisa harinya yang kosong ia cuma bisa tiduran, dasar jomblo mengenaskan.

 _(Sejak kapan kau jadi perhatian begitu, eh, Hibari?_ )

"Eum, maaf membangunkanmu, Hibari-san. Saatnya makan. Nanti sore aku akan mencoba mencari pekerjaan. Kau bisa duduk tenang—"

"Apa katamu?" Kyouya meminta sesi ulang.

Tsuna mulai ketakutan. "Mencari pekerjaan, eum...aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu bergantung pada siapa-siapa, jadi—"

"Biar aku saja, herbivore. Kau yang duduk tenang."

Tsunayoshi tidak percaya apa yang barusan ia dengar. Hibari Kyouya...menawarkan bantuan?

"Aku tidak suka hutang budi, lagipula kau yang masak. Uangku dari akanbo juga hampir habis. Kurasa...tidak masalah bagiku?"

Hening.

"Hi-Hibari-san..." _kau yakin dengan wajah dan sifatmu yang seperti itu? Bukankah kau tidak suka bergerombol?_

Itu adalah yang ingin Tsuna sampaikan namun tertahan. Bisa-bisa ia dijadikan rendang karena membantah seorang Hibari Kyouya.

"Kenapa wajahmu menjijikkan begitu, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Hebat, sekarang Kyouya memanggil namanya. Apakah ini yang disebut dengan 'rasa bahagia melihat tumbuh kembang anak' ?

 _( Seseorang tolong sadarkan Tsuna, bahwa dia bukan ibu atau ayahnya Kyouya.)_

"T-tidak...kupikir...Hibari-san benci berkerumun?"

Seakan menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya, Kyouya terdiam sejenak. Seolah memikirkan langkah berikutnya. Ia tidak mau merepotkan Tsuna, di sisi lain, ia tidak suka bergerombol.

"Sialan. Ini sulit."

Tsuna tertawa renyah dalam hati. _Berjuanglah, Hibari-san_.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Banyak hal yang tidak dimengerti Kyouya di dunia fana ini.

Terutama kebaikan Tsuna yang terlampau besar.

Arus kendaraan masih ramai, dengan ogah-ogahan Kyouya bertekad akan menemukan pekerjaan hari ini. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Tsuna karena harga dirinya tinggi, tidak mampu mengingkari janji. Kalaupun ia bisa, sudah dari kemarin ia hengkang dari sana. Sekali lagi, egonya menahan dirinya.

Berbekal sebuah tas selempang—salah satu tas milik Tsuna, Kyouya mana punya beginian—, maka ia mencari lowongan berdasar iklan yang ada di televisi tadi pagi. Ia tahu ia tidak sempat kuliah, atau belum. Meski demikian, tidak ada salahnya berharap dengan gelar lulusan SMA.

Kyouya berakhir di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Bertugas di bagian kasir mencatat pesanan pelanggan dan membawakannya ke dapur. Serta menerima dan memberi uang kembalian.

Sangat.. _.herbivore sekali._

Kyouya mencoba membuang puraidonya agar bisa bekerja di sini. Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi? Ia juga tidak suka berhutang budi. Terutama pada seseorang yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kyouya merasa kecolongan tiap melihat senyumannya yang maut—ah, abaikan saja. Mungkin dia sedang tidak enak badan sehingga berpikiran ngelantur seperti tadi.

Manajer di tempat itu sangat ramah, mengenalkan Kyouya tentang pekerjaan barunya. Kyouya sudah bisa mulai bekerja besok, dari pukul delapan pagi sampai tiga sore. Jadwal bulan berikutnya akan disampaikan manajer bila ada perubahan. Manajer meminta nomor ponsel dan e-mail Kyouya agar lebih mudah dihubungi, tapi Kyouya tidak punya benda seperti itu. Manajer tertawa, berkata dia bisa pakai punya temannya dulu.

 _Ugh, apa Tsunayoshi punya, ya?_

Sebentar. Apa benak Kyouya memanggil herbivore itu dengan namanya?

Tidak, dia hanya herbivore. Kyouya cuma kebetulan mengingat namanya saja karena... _mudah?_

Kyouya akhirnya berinisiatif meminta nomor dan mail sang manajer, berkata akan mengirimkan pesan nanti. Manajer tertawa, mengiyakan. Ia ucapkan selamat jalan dan hati-hati untuk Kyouya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Kalian sudah dapatkan informasinya?"

Reborn membenahi letak topi fedoranya, sembari memandang ke arah para Arcobaleno Ceria yang ia kumpulkan. Beserta beberapa penjaga Tsunayoshi; Takeshi, Hayato, dan Ryohei. Chrome tidak bisa dihubungi karena sedang menjalankan misi di Prancis; ia dapat promosi khusus agar bisa bergabung bersama beberapa anggota CEDEF untuk misi di sana. Dan ia memutuskan tidak memberitahu Kyouya dulu demi kebaikannya sendiri. Kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah tempat yang sepi, gorong-gorong bawah tanah yang luas.

Lal Mirch melempar beberapa tumpukan kertas.

"Itu yang kami dapat. Aku sudah berusaha melacaknya, tapi sistem keamanan mereka bukanlah main-main."

"Sudah kau pastikan keasliannya, Lal?"

Lal mengangguk. "Aku yakin ini asli. Mammon-san juga berkata demikian." jelasnya.

"Yare-yare, bon hutang kalian akan kucatat." Mammon berujar.

"Lalu...siapa yang mengincar Juudaime?" Hayato tidak bisa menahan keingintahuannya. Takeshi dan Ryohei pun serupa. Reborn membaca sekilas kertas yang diberikan Lal dengan penerangan seadanya dari lampu teplok yang kini menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di sana.

"Six Funeral Wreaths dari dunia lain."

.

.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

.

.

.

A/n : uye crosspost dari akun ao3 sayahhh...doakan tidak macet ide saja *sobs* 1827 shipper mana suaranyaaaaa *krik*

Yhanks for read

siluman panda


	2. Chapter 2

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn© Amano Akira**

 **Semi AU. Canon divergense (?) maybe.**

 **( ^O^ )1827 ( ^O^ )**

 **Warn : ooc, typo(s)**

 **I gain no proft.**

 **Dont like dont read**

* * *

Untuk beberapa alasan, pagi ini Tsuna bangun agak siang.

Semalam, ia sulit tidur, akhirnya ia ingin mencoba merebahkan diri di sofa. Tapi, ada Kyouya di sana, mendengkur halus dan anteng. Tidak peduli fakta bahwa masih ada ruangan yang bisa dipakai untuk kamarnya. Tidak mau kena tonfa, Tsuna akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya sendiri dan menghitung domba di dalam pikirannya. Bukannya ngantuk, ia malah makin susah memejamkan mata.

"Aku ini kenapa, sih?"

Atau mungkin aura karnivora Kyouya telah memutuskan urat ngantuknya?

 _Gak, gak mungkin ada yang begituan_ , batin Tsuna. Ia kebanyakan nonton film, sepertinya.

Tsuna kemudian beralih pada cincin vongola yang ia kenakan. Lama-lama memandanginya, membuatnya kantuk perlahan. Ia pun akhirnya tertidur tanpa sadar.

Tsuna bangun kesiangan, jadi tak sempat memasak. Meninggalkan pesan Kyouya bisa makan telur mentah saja di dalam kulkas. Prefek itu masih tidur nyenyak saat Tsunayoshi jumpalitan kesana kemari. Naasnya, saat Tsuna membuka pintu, Kyouya justru terbangun dan memanggil Tsuna dengan suara rendahnya.

"Herbivore, kamikorosu."

 _Eh, tapi Tsuna gak ngapa-ngapain, kan?_!

Tsuna berlari secepat yang ia bisa sebelum diamuk. Melesat menuju lift dan keluar menuju kampus dengan tenang. Hari ini adalah ospek pertamanya, sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin meninggalkan kesan dame dalam kenangannya untuk diingat kelak.

Di gerbang depan, banyak calon mahasiswa berdatangan dari berbagai arah. Tsunayoshi melihat kanan-kiri, teman-temannya tidak ada—mungkin datang dengan timing yang berbeda. Untuk sampai ke lapangan, ia harus memutar fakultas teknik, melewati kantin, dan voila!

Di lapangan sudah banyak yang berkumpul. Saling berbicara dengan teman baru. Tsuna tidak yakin apakah dirinya akan mudah akrab begitu. Namun, dicoba saja mungkin tidak masalah.

Sejauh ini, Tsuna tidak melihat Hayato, Ryohei, maupun Takeshi. Yang ditangkap matanya cuma arcobaleno sebagai instruktor, dan Sasagawa Kyoko di kelompok lain. Tsuna masuk ke sebuah kelompok di barisan tengah, kelompok nomor tujuh dari ujung kanan.

 _'Mungkin aku cuma tak melihat teman-teman.'_

* * *

 _Di lain tempat_.

* * *

"Oi, Yamamoto! Bagaimana keadaan di sana?!"

"Sebentar lagi, Gokudera! Apa kau bisa menghubungi Sasagawa?!"

Hayato membenahi posisi alat bantu komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya sebelum menjawab Takeshi yang entah dimana.

"Tidak bisa. Kita harus selesaikan ini secepatnya!" Hayato menyerang orang-orang di depannya dengan brutal menggunakan dinamitnya. Sistema CAI tak banyak membantu di ruang sempit seperti saat ini. Beberapa dari mereka menembaki Hayato, namun Hayato lihai bersembunyi sebelum peluru mengenainya.

"Sialan," Hayato merutuk dirinya sendiri.

Berita yang mereka dapatkan pagi ini; sekelompok famiglia berusaha menyerang Tsunayoshi. Lal Mirch yang pertama mengonfirmasi, Reborn setuju saja menyembunyikan ini dari Tsuna mengingat kepribadian bocah itu yang gampang panik serta terlalu khawatir. Coret Hibari Kyouya karena ia hanya senang bertarung atas kemauannya; Lal Mirch mengatakan tidak membutuhkan orang yang sulit diajak bekerja sama seperti penjaga cincin awan Vongola generasi kesepuluh itu. Ahaha.

Atas ijin yang diberikan Reborn selaku pemimpin, maka mereka bertiga diperbolehkan absen dari kegiatan ospek. Ia tidak bisa ikut dengan alasan pekerjaannya adalah mengawasi Tsunayoshi. Reborn bahkan sempat berjanji akan langsung meluluskan mereka bila menyelesaikan misi ini dengan nada menyindir. Dan hal itu masih terngiang jelas di benak mereka.

 _"Kalau kalian gagal, akan ada peluru bersarang di kepala kalian."_ _**cklek**_.

 _( Itu sih bukan menyindir namanya.)_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyouya risih.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa bangun sesiang itu, tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena ia terlalu lelah? Tapi, ia hanya melakukan rutinitasnya. Dan tidak bertarung dengan siapapun kemarin membuat moodnya buruk. Pagi ini ia harus ke tempat kerumunan herbivore itu lagi, dan ia lupa ingin meminjam ponsel Tsuna guna mengirim mail. Ketika bangun serta melihat Tsuna di ambang pintu, ia mendadak ingin bertarung. Semalam ia bermimpi berpetualang di hutan angker, menemui banyak musuh..

Ngomong-ngomong soal musuh, Kyouya menyadari ada yang ganjil. Jika tak salah mengingat, di sekitar Tsunayoshi selalu banyak orang yang akan berkelahi satu sama lain. Atmosfer tenang ini membuatnya berpikir, apakah karena mereka sedang tidak di Namimori? Atau karena bayi itu yang tidak ada di sini? Tapi, aneh jika terlalu tenang begini. Bayi itu memintanya untuk melindungi Tsunayoshi, dan apa yang ia dapat? Kyouya pikir ia akan dapat banyak mangsa.

 _Benar-benar membosankan._

Kyouya akan menggigit Tsunayoshi sampai mati kalau pulang nanti.

Setiba di tempat kerja, Kyouya kembali terusik dengan kerumunan herbivore. Dia mencoba menahan diri tidak mengkamikorosu mereka semua. Awas saja kalau Kyouya sudah hengkang dari sini dan—

"Hibari-san, ini pakaian kerjamu!" manajer datang dengan lari bahagia. Setelan merah hitam. Kausnya berwarna merah dengan garis hitam pada lengannya yang pendek. Celananya berwarna hitam dan panjangm sementara topi—ala petugas delivery pizza yang sering dilihat di iklan tv—nya berwarna merah.

 _Ugh._

Kyouya tidak percaya ia akan melakukan semua ini. Manajer memberinya pengarahan singkat dan Kyouya menangkapnya dengan baik. Sebagai seorang pemula di medan pertempuran kehidupan bernama restoran cepat saji, Kyouya tidak akan kalah. Walaupun ini menyebalkan, apapun yang ia lakukan harus menghasilkan sebuah kemenangan. Horas!

"Hibari-san, senyum dong."

Manajer menarik-narik pipi putih Kyouya. "Sayang lho wajah setampan itu terlihat murung."

Kyouya berdiam diri— _sedang mencoba berdiam diri._

"Selamat bekerja ya, Hibari-san! Aku ada kunjungan ke cabang di kota sebelah." manajer lalu berpamitan.

Pelanggan pertama datang. Oh, buruk. Burukburukburuk. Karena mood Kyouya juga sedang tak bagus pagi ini.

"Tuan, saya ingin pesan—eh?"

Kyouya menatapnya sangar dari balik topinya. Senyumnya yang menyeramkan juga terlihat. Membuat pelanggan ketakutan.

"Cepat katakan, herbivore." Kyouya bersiap dengan alat tulisnya. Namun dia malah kabur. Kyouya bengong.

 _Apa yang salah?_ Dia kan cuma meminta pelanggan itu menyebutkan pesanannya. Kenapa lari?

Tiba-tiba kata manajer barusan terlintas di benaknya,

 _"Hibari-san, senyum dong."_

Kyouya mengerutkan kening.

 _Ia tadi sudah senyum, 'kan?_

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Selanjutnya, push up seratus kali!"

"APA?!"

Tsuna berhaha pelan mendengar seruan protes calon maba. Dimanapun dan kapanpun, Reborn pasti berusaha mencari anggota mafia yang baru dengan melihat dari fisiknya. Tsuna tahu ia juga tidak bisa membantah, tertatih-tatih Tsuna melakukan push-up. Walaupun sering dizolimi seperti ini, tetap saja Tsuna tidak terbiasa. Ia bukan atlet, tolong. Gelar bos di masa depan masih terlalu jauh baginya. Dan ia sendiri tidak berharap banyak—walau kadang ia memikirkannya diam-diam.

"Lari mengelilingi halaman dua puluh kali!"

 _Reborn edan_ , batin Tsuna. Ia sudah kecapekan, banyak keringat jatuh dari tubuhnya. Ia cuma mau hidup tenang, tapi kenapa Reborn selalu ada di tiap jengkal kehidupannya? Tsunayoshi tidak mengerti, tidak mau mengerti, dan tidak akan pernah mengerti.

"Sawada! Kau ketinggalan!" Reborn berbicara menggunakan megaphone yang ia bawa di tangannya.

"Ba-baik!"

Tsunayoshi merasakan kakinya semakin berat, tubuhnya semakin sulit diajak berkompromi. Ia melihat beberapa di depannya telah tumbang dan segera dibawa oleh petugas medis.

Pandangan Tsuna makin meremang, sebelum pandangannya berputar dan seketika menghilang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kyouya tidak bisa lebih kaget dari ini.

Ia melihat gerombolan bocah Kokuyo Land datang ke sini. Dibilang gerombolan pun, tapi mereka hanya ada dua orang.

Ia mengenali mereka. Ken dan Chikusa. _Mau apa mereka kemari? Apa mereka juga bersama gadis itu atau Mukuro?_

"Cowok ini!" Ken menunjuk tidak sopan kala hampir memesan "kau kan—penjaga awan Vongola."

 _Bukan, aku penjaga Namimori_ —koreksi Kyouya dalam hati.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, penjaga awan?" Chikusa bertanya.

"Hn."

Ken tidak menyetop pembicaraannya

"Apa maksud hn mu itu, mayat hidup?!"

Kyouya menahan diri agar tidak mengambil tonfa yang ia simpan di dekat kakinya. Ia harus bisa menahan diri.

"Mungkin Vongola sedang di sini. Ah, dua hamburger." Chikusa membenahi kacamatanya.

"Dua hamburger!" teriak Kyouya pada pegawai dapur yang malang melintang di belakangnya.

"Eh? Ngapain Vongola ke sini?" tanya Ken.

"Mana aku tahu. Tapi, melihat dia di sini, itu pasti benar. Ayo pilih meja, Ken."

"Tunggu, kalian." sela Kyouya.

Ken dan Chikusa terhenti. Mereka sedikit menoleh.

"Kalian juga...sedang apa?" Kyouya bertanya balik.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ken melet, lalu mereka berdua memilih meja mereka dan berbincang-bincang entah apa.

Kyouya pikir juga sama. Tidak mungkin anak-anak Kokuyo itu ada di sini tanpa ada sesuatu. Mungkin Chrome atau Mukuro yang menyuruh mereka kemari—tapi untuk apa?

Suara ledakan terdengar beberapa detik kemudian. Keadaan di luar mendadak kacau dilihat dari pembatas translusen. Ken dan Chikusa langsung berdiri, dan bersiap bertarung.

Kyouya sendiri sudah menyiapkan tonfa dan rollnya, bersiap jika ada kemungkinan terburuk. Ia dapat melihat sinar dari kejauhan, dan ia bergegas mendahului Ken dan Chikusa sebelum mereka sempat menyadari itu apa.

Kyouya menerobos orang-orang dan berlari keluar. Ia merasakan keberadaan api harapan yang amat kuat. Ia mengeluarkan rollnya dan membuatnya menjadi besar, menduplikatnya sebanyak mungkin di depan tubuhnya.

Orang-orang di jalan panik karena ledakan, lebih panik saat mengetahui roll yang sebesar itu. Ledakan nyaris sampai ke wajahnya dalam lima senti, Kyouya melompat dan roll terakhirnya hancur dalam sekejap.

"Penjaga awan Vongola memang hebat."

Kyouya mendarat pada sebuah atap toko, melihat seorang wanita berambut akua melayang di udara. Banyak gelembung air di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Kau..." Kyouya mengingatnya. Bagaimana bisa salah satu Rokuchouka yang harusnya muncul beberapa tahun lagi—dilihat dari peristiwa dulu— kini sedang ada di hadapannya dengan bentuk yang berbeda? _Err, lebih dewasa?_

"Oh, penjaga awan."

Bukankah dimensi mereka berbeda? Mustahil bila itu bukanlah Byakuran yang memang dapat berbagi informasi dari semua dirinya di dunia lain. Sekalipun itu Rokuchouka yang disebut amat kuat. Kyouya mengetahui semua penjelasan ini dari Kusakabe di masa depan.

"Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Kyouya.

"Hmm, kepala bosmu?" ia tertawa-tawa.

Kenapa ia bisa mengenal Tsunayoshi? Ini tidak masuk akal. Mereka baru saling bertemu satu sama lain saat pertandingan Choice. Artinya, waktu mereka muncul harusnya bukanlah sekarang.

"Oh, kau pasti lupa. Aku Bluebell, salam kenal lagi, pemuda awan." Bluebell kemudian mengarahkan gelembungnya untuk mengenai Kyouya, namun berhasil dihindari lelaki itu. Kyouya maju dengan menapak pada belasan duplikat roll, berupaya mendekatinya.

"Kami bukan Rokuchouka yang berhasil kalian musnahkan."

Kyouya merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari dalam tubuhnya saat ia berhasil mendekati Bluebell. Wajah mereka saling bertolak, namun tubuh bagian depan mereka nyaris menempel satu sama lain. Perutnya terasa menghangat, dan Kyouya kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia melepaskan diri dari senjata yang tiba-tiba menusuknya, dan menggunakan roll yang besar sebagai trampolin dadakan untuk landasan mendarat tubuhnya.

"Ukhhh..." cairan merah kental itu masih mengalir. Tak ada waktu untuk menghentikan pendarahan, karena Bluebell masih gencar melancarkan serangan. Dari atas, ia menggenggam dua pedang berbahan air yang diberi api harapan, sebelum melesat ke bawah untuk menusuk Kyouya.

"Selamat tinggal, penjaga awan Vongola!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa? Mereka hanya pancingan?! NPC?!" Hayato mendengar laporan dari alat komunikasi kecil yang dipasang di telinganya.

 _"Benar, saat ini Hibari Kyouya sedang terluka parah. Kami berhasil membawanya setelah mengelabui musuh dengan ilusi. Walau pun itu hanya beberapa detik."_

"Terima kasih, Chikusa."

 _"Bukan masalah, Chrome yang meminta tolong pada kami untuk mengawasinya."_

Hayato kemudian menyebarkan informasi kepada para penjaga lain. Mereka jelas sangat terkejut mengetahui pria sehebat Kyouya bisa terluka. Tentu bukan musuh sembarangan, kali ini mereka sangat kuat.

"Kita berkumpul di rumah sakit. Musnahkan sisanya! Jangan sampai Juudaime tahu!" Hayato melesat pergi setelah menyebar bom dan menghancurkan sisa musuh mereka—yang ternyata bukan manusia, namun replika yang berbahan dasar api harapan. Hayato berhasil mendapat sampel, dan akan diselidiki nanti.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuna mengerjap, dan ia mendapati semuanya menjadi putih. Beberapa saat menunggu, barulah ia mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Sudah sadar, Tsuna?"

"Re-Reborn!" Tsuna jantungan di tempat. Ia amat terkejut mendengar suara Reborn.

"I-ini dimana?" tanya Tsuna, rasanya familier dengan ruangan ini.

"Rumah Sakit. Aku mengijinkanmu karena penyakit darah tinggi."

"Aku tidak kena darah tinggi!" seru Tsuna kesal. Namun, ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak mungkin Reborn tak punya alasan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tsuna kira tadi ia hanya pingsan dan tentu masih bisa diurus di uks kampus—dan Reborn membawanya ke sini.

"Jadi...kenapa aku dibawa ke sini, Reborn?"

"Lihat sendiri. Keluarlah."

Tsuna menurut, karena nada bicara Reborn menjadi lebih serius daripada biasanya. Tsuna memberanikan diri turun dari ranjang yang saat ini ia duduki, sebelum melangkah turun dan menuju daun pintu. Tsuna menggeser pintunya perlahan, melihat lorong rumah sait yang tampak biasa saja.

"Kenapa sih, dia? Tidak ada apa-a—"

Sayup-sayup, Tsuna mendengar suara keras dari arah lain. Dari ujung lorong, tampaknya ada seorang pasien yang sedang dalam kondisi gawat, sehingga dokter dan suster terlihat panik seraya berlari mendorong ranjang beroda yang mereka bawa.

"Pasien ini membutuhkan darah!"

"Dorong lebih cepat!"

"Oksigennya beri lebih banyak! Dia kritis!"

Hati Tsuna mendadak takut mendengar konversasi dari kejauhan. Ia hanya menunggu cemas untuk melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri siapa yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan para medis itu.

Dan ia terlihat makin takut kala mereka melintas di depannya—melihat siapa pasien yang mereka bawa. Walaupun hanya sekilas, dan bermandikan darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Imajinya langsung melekat di kepala Tsuna, membuatnya jatuh terduduk di ambang pintu.

"Hi-Hibari-san?"

.

.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

A/N : halo gaes :

Akhirnya rokuchouka favoritku yg kumunculin duluan : aku suka lihat bluebell btw entah kenapa. Dan—aku bingung kasih nama jurusnya #yha. Tapi anggap saja mereka ini lebih kuat dari Vongola 10th gen untuk saat ini : lupa ditulis, ini adalah semacam campuran alternate (?) dimana Vongola belum sampai ke inheritate ceremony arc dan rainbow battle arc : anggap saja mereka berkembang pelan2 #yha. Jadi intinya mereka belum ketemu sama simon fams dan vindice fams #euy

Thanks for read

siluman panda

* * *

 _ **Balasan review**_

* * *

 **El Veva** : iya masih bayi2 emang lucu2 kalo jdi bayi aja, ya wkwkwkwkw. Makasih udah baca, ya.

* * *

 **Cumi-chan1827** : tiap kali Kyouya sosialisasi, dia adalah malapetaka #DITONFA. Semoga suka chapter ini juga ya eheheh, trims udah baca mwah

* * *

 **Hanyo4** : hai yaz ini murni drama : #pret wkwkwkwk tenang saja aku juga demen R27 walopun ngewibunya 1827 #YHA. tunggu saja hints-hints laen eaq wkwkw makasih udah mampir yaz, nanti aku mampir juga ke ceritamu lupa ripiuw euy wkwkwk thanksss yaz

* * *

 **kyunauzunami** : ok udah lanjut nih, makasih udah baca!

* * *

 **kiupi alfi :** ooo sudah lanjut dong pastinya :") semoga masih berkenan ya eheheh makasihhh *love

* * *

 **Hikaru Rikou** : semoga ini juga masih seru eapz wkwkwk makasih udah mampir~

* * *

 **Yumeirii** : udah lanjuuuuuuutttt eheheh terima kasih atas jejaknya mwah /najis

.

* * *

.

Btewe maaf ya aku suka sksd sama orang2 mungkin ada dari kalian yg ga nyaman ku minta maaf /? Wkwkw. Sekali lagi makasih udah sempet mampir.


End file.
